Recent digital still cameras and digital video cameras normally have a facial detection function, and have a function of optimally matching various parameters (focus, brightness and the like) of the camera according to facial position and area. Moreover, in recent years, a function of identifying individuals is also provided, and when there are a plurality of persons, a function of identifying whether there is a desired person registered in advance and preferentially matching various parameters (focus, brightness and the like) with the identified desired person is also provided.
For this individual identification technology, research into a facial image in specific capturing conditions (a frontal face, lighting, a large face and the like) having assumed a security field and the like has been actively conducted, and in an advanced research field, there are a plurality of technologies having a very highly accurate identification ability, and these technologies have been provided in security-based products for commercial use.    Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology related to individual identification.    Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for performing facial recognition, and expanding and displaying a facial image.